


The Passing Of Luna

by patricksxgayxfedora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Past Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksxgayxfedora/pseuds/patricksxgayxfedora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story based off of Makoto_Sagara's story "Communing With The Dead"</p>
<p>**Please Note: There are maaaajor references to suicide in this story, and may be some self harming. Please do not read if you're suicidal.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Passing Of Luna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makoto_Sagara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoto_Sagara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Communing with the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681390) by [Makoto_Sagara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoto_Sagara/pseuds/Makoto_Sagara). 



**This story is dedicated to Makoto_Sagara as it's based off of her story "Communing With The Dead"**

Luna sat her desk, quietly contemplating sending the letter she just wrote. It was addressed to her dear friend Neville, and its contents were rather deep and depressing. She scanned it over once more, then decided maybe he could handle it.

She scanned it over, checking for mistakes. Seeing none, she folded it up and placed it in a thin white envelope and wrote carefully, "To Neville" on the envelope. She tied it to the leg of her father's owl and sent the owl on its way.

Luna twisted the end of her blonde plait around her finger nervously. All she could do was await his response.

****----****  
Four hours later, the owl perched in front of Luna, holding out the leg with Neville's response. She opened it and read it over anxiously.

 

"Dear Neville,  
Hello. How are you? I personally am not the greatest.  
Can we meet at the hogs head for a drink later this week? Thank you much.  
Warmest Regards,  
Luna Lovegood. "

" Dear Luna,  
Hello. I am doing excellently, though I'm sorry to hear you aren't.  
I'd be delighted to meet for a drink this Saturday at 5 o'clock. And you are very welcome. Time spent with you is a pleasure.  
Sincerely,  
Neville Longbottom."

That was that. Neville was meeting her at 5 p.m tomorrow


End file.
